1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a night depository control system, and more particularly a control system for a night depository utilizing an automatic transacting machine having at least one of the function of automatic cash dispensing and depositing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In banks or like establishments, night depositories are provided for use outside their business hours. It is desirable that the door of an deposit inlet of the night depository is opened only for authorized customers to permit them to use the night depository and that a receipt is issued in evidence of the use of the night depository. A variety of proposals have heretofore been made for such a night depository and a control device for the exclusive use of the night depository is usually provided. Further, for the purposes of labor saving of business inside the business hours and giving service to customers outside the business hours, many banks and like establishments employ an automatic cash dispensing or depositing machine and, in general, customer verification and identification are achieved by making use of a card.